Złośliwy figiel
}} Sądząc ze stanowiska kryminalnego znawcy, mogę cię, kochany Watsonie, zapewnić, że od śmierci nieodżałowanej pamięci profesora Moriarty, Londyn stał się miastem dziwnie nieinteresującym — narzekał Sherlock Holmes. — Niewielu znalazłbyś porządnych obywateli, którzy by podzielili to twoje zdanie — odpowiedziałem. — No! no! nie chcę być egoistą — rzekł z uśmiechem, odsuwając się nieco z krzesłem od stołu, przy którym kończyliśmy śniadanie. — Społeczeństwo zyskało, nie ma wątpliwości, stratny jest tylko biedny specjalista, skazany na przymusowe bezrobocie. Póki żył tamten człowiek, każdy numer porannej gazety przynosił nieskończoną liczbę możliwych wypadków. Nieraz, Watsonie, drobna wskazówka, najlżejszy ślad wystarczały, aby mnie przestrzec, że na dnie tej roboty jest potężny i złośliwy umysł. Drobne kradzieże, napady, bezcelowe zniewagi, dla człowieka, mającego w ręku ślad, mogły mieć jedno i to samo znaczenie. Dla kogoś, kto chciał naukowo studiować wyższą kryminalistykę, nie było w Europie stolicy odpowiedniejszej nad Londyn ówczesny, lecz teraz... Wzruszył ramionami z zabawnym ubolewaniem nad tym stanem rzeczy, do którego sam tak wiele się przyczynił. W epoce, o której wspominam, Holmes już był powrócił od kilku miesięcy, a ja, na jego żądanie, odsprzedawszy praktykę, zamieszkałem z nim razem w dawnym mieszkaniu naszym przy Bakerstreet. Pewien młody doktór, imieniem Verner, kupił ode mnie niewielką moją praktykę w dzielnicy Kensigton i dziwnie mało zastanawiał się nad możliwie wysoką ceną, jaką odważyłem się zaproponować; wytłumaczenie tego faktu przyszło w kilka lat później, gdym odkrył, że Verner jest jakimś krewnym Holmesa i że pieniądze na to kupno pochodziły od mego przyjaciela. Nasze wspólne pożycie przez tych kilka miesięcy nie było do tego stopnia bezbarwne, jak narzekał Sherlock Holmes, gdyż przeglądając moje notatki, widzę tam ciekawą sprawę eks. prezydenta Murillo, skandaliczną awanturę holenderskiego „Friesland“, w której omal obydwaj nie utraciliśmy życia, i kilka innych. Lecz dla chłodnej i dumnej natury Sherlocka wstrętne były oklaski tłumu i publiczne uznanie, i zobowiązał mnie słowem, że nic donosić nie będę ani o nim, ani o jego metodach, ani o jego powodzeniach; zakaz ten, jak już wspomniałem, dopiero teraz został cofnięty. Sherlock Holmes rozparł się w fotelu i rozwijał właśnie poranną gazetę, gdy uwagę naszą zwróciło gwałtowne dzwonienie, po którym natychmiast przyszło kilka głuchych uderzeń, jakby pięścią, we drzwi wchodowe. Gdy drzwi sieni otworzono, usłyszeliśmy na schodach szybkie kroki, a w kilka sekund później wpadł do pokoju młody człowiek, blady, z dzikim spojrzeniem, w stanie najwyższego niepokoju. Rzucił okiem na każdego z nas, a widząc pytające wejrzenie, pojął, ze musi się wytłumaczyć ze swego bezceremonialnego napadu. — Przykro mi, że niepokoję pana, panie Holmes zawołał. — Niech mi pan tego za złe nie bierze. Ja omal że nie szaleję. Panie Holmes, jam ów nieszczęśliwy Jan Hektor Mc Farlane. Powiedział to w ten sposób, jak gdyby samo nazwisko jego mogło nam wytłumaczyć odwiedziny jego, jak i dziwny sposób obejścia; ale z obojętnej twarzy mego przyjaciela wniosłem, że i dla niego nazwisko to nie przyniosło objaśnienia. — Może papierosa, panie Mc Farlane — rzekł podając mu papierośnicę. — Pewien jestem, że wobec symptomatów pańskich, mój przyjaciel dr. Watson przepisałby środki uspokajające. Powietrze było tak upalne przez ostatnich kilka dni. Teraz, gdy pan cokolwiek zebrał myśli, niech pan usiądzie i opowie nam powoli, spokojnie, kim pan jest i czego potrzebuje. Rzuciłeś pan swoje nazwisko jak gdyby ono miało mi coś przypominać, ale zapewniam pana, że oprócz widocznych znamion, które mówią mi, że jesteś nieżonaty, prawnik, wolnomularz i astmatyczny nieco, nic więcej nie wiem o panu. Obznajomiony z metodą mego przyjaciela, łatwo dostrzegłem nieporządek w odzieniu naszego klienta, pęk papierów urzędowych w kieszeni paltota, znak masoński przy łańcuszku od zegarka i ciężki oddech, wszystkie znaki, które spowodowały powyższe dedukcje. Młodzieniec jednakże spoglądał na nas ze zdumieniem. — Tak, panie Holmes, wszystko to prawda, a prócz tego jestem najnieszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w Londynie. Na miłość Boską! nie opuszczaj mnie, panie Holmes! Jeżeli przybędą, aby przyaresztować mnie, zanim skończę moją historię, — każ im poczekać, niech zdążę opowiedzieć panu całą prawdę. Spokojny pójdę do więzienia, jeśli będę miał pewność, że pan dla mnie pracuje i działa. — Aresztować pana! — rzekł Holmes. — W istocie to bardzo miło... to jest... bardzo interesująco, chciałem powiedzieć. I na zasadzie jakiego oskarżenia spodziewa się pan aresztowania? — Oskarżają mnie o zamordowanie pana Jonesa Oldacre z Lower Norwood. Twarz mego towarzysza wyrażała współczucie, w którym, lękam się, była znaczna część zadowolenia. — Proszę, proszę — wyrzekł — a w tej chwili właśnie mówiłem przy śniadaniu do przyjaciela mego dra Watsona, że sensacyjne wypadki zniknęły ze szpalt naszych dzienników. Nasz gość wyciągnął drżącą rękę i sięgnął po „Daily Telegraph“, leżący wciąż na kolanach Holmesa. — Gdybyś pan był tam zajrzał wcześniej wiedziałbyś, co mnie tu sprowadza. Mam takie wrażenie, jak gdyby moje nazwisko i moje nieszczęście było w tej chwili na ustach każdego mieszkańca Londynu. Odwrócił gazetę i ukazał środkową stronicę. — Tu oto jest i pozwolisz pan, że przeczytam głośno. Posłuchaj panie Holmes. Nagłówki są takie. „Tajemnica w Lower Norwood. Zniknięcie znanego budowniczego. Podejrzenie o mord i podpalenie. Ślady mordercy.“ To są te ślady, za którymi idąc, znajdą mnie tu niezawodnie. Wiem, że jestem śledzony od stacji London-Bridge i tylko czekają na upoważnienie, by mnie zaaresztować. A moja matka, z pewnością życiem to przypłaci, biedna matka! Załamał ręce i kołysał się naprzód i w tył pełen bólu i niepokoju. — Z zajęciem przypatrywałem się człowiekowi, który był posądzony o tak ciężką zbrodnię. Powierzchowność jego, dość ujmująca, choć bez wybitnych cech charakterystycznych, oczy blado niebieskie, płowe włosy i uczuciowe usta wzbudzały sympatię. — Musimy wyzyskać czas, jaki nam pozostaje — rzekł Holmes. — Watsonie, bądź tak dobry i przeczytaj mi odnośny ustęp w dzienniku. U spodu tłustych i potężnych nagłówków, które klient nasz już przytoczył, czytałem co następuje: „Ostatniej nocy, albo nad samym już ranem, zdarzył się w Lower Norwood wypadek, który naprowadza na domysł jakiejś okropnej zbrodni. Pan Jonas Oldacre jest znanym powszechnie mieszkańcom dzielnicy Norwood, gdzie jako budowniczy od wielu lat trudni się przedsiębiorstwami budowlanymi. Pan Jones Oldacre jest nieżonaty, ma lat pięćdziesiąt dwa i mieszka w willi Deep Dene przy ulicy Sydenham. Ma on opinię człowieka o zwyczajach ekscentrycznych, skrytego, zamkniętego. Od kilku lat przestał pracować w swym zawodzie, który mu pomógł do zebrania znacznego majątku. Za domem jednakże pozostał niewielki plac przeznaczony na skład drzewa i ubiegłej nocy zaalarmowano straż pożarną wieścią, że skład ten pali się. Sikawki wkrótce znalazły się na miejscu, nie mogły jednak wstrzymać ognia i jeden ze stosów suchego drzewa spalił się doszczętnie. Aż do tej chwili zdarzenie to miało pozór zwykłego wypadku, lecz niektóre wskazówki naprowadziły, zdaje się, na ślad wielkiej zbrodni. Ogólne zdumienie obudziła nieobecność właściciela domu przy pożarze, a przy bliższym poszukiwaniu okazało się, że zniknął bez śladu. Przy rewizji jego pokoju okazało się, że łóżko było nietknięte, że szafa ogniotrwała stała otworem, a liczne i ważne bardzo papiery rozrzucone walały się tu i ówdzie, wreszcie znaleziono ślady morderczej walki, plamy krwi na dywanie i dębową laskę również krwią poplamioną. Wiadomym jest, że późnym wieczorem p. Jones Oldacre miał gościa młodego prawnika nazwiskiem Jan Hektor Mc Farlane, będącego wspólnikiem firmy Graham i Mc Farlane w Londynie. Policja posiada w ręku dokument, który jest przekonywającym motywem do zbrodni i nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości, że sprawa przybierze ciekawy obrót. — W ostatniej chwili donoszą, nam, że p. Jan Hektor Mc Farlane już został aresztowany pod zarzutem morderstwa, popełnionego na p. Jonasie Oldacre. W każdym razie pewnym jest, że wydano już rozkaz aresztowania go. Przy śledztwie w Norwood wyszły na jaw dalsze, ponure szczegóły. Prócz znaków walki w sypialni nieszczęśliwego znaleziono poszlaki, które pozwalają przypuszczać, że przez otwarte drzwi balkonu wyrzucono jakiś wielki przedmiot w kierunku stosu drzewa, wreszcie nie ulega wątpliwości, iż oprócz popiołów drzewnych, można rozróżnić zwęglone szczątki ciała. Według zdania policji popełniono jedną z najsensacyjniejszych zbrodni. Ofiara została zamordowaną we własnej sypialni, a zwłoki wyrzucono na stos drzewa, który podpalono później celem ukrycia wszelkich śladów morderstwa. Śledztwo powierzono doświadczonym rękom inspektora Lestrade ze Scotland-Yard, który idzie szlakami zbrodniarza z wrodzoną sobie energią i bystrością.“ Sherlock Holmes słuchał tego dziwnego sprawozdania z zamkniętymi oczyma, zetknąwszy końce palców. — Sprawa ta ma niewątpliwie kilka punktów interesujących — rzekł w końcu. — Przede wszystkim czy wolno pana zapytać, panie Mc Farlane, jak się to dzieje, że pan dotąd jesteś na wolności, gdy dość jest powodów, które by usprawiedliwiały pańskie zaaresztowanie? — Ja mieszkam w willi Torington, w Blackheath z rodzicami, panie Holmes; poprzedniego wieczoru jednakże, zatrzymany do później godziny przez pana Oldacre, przespałem noc w hotelu w Norwood i stamtąd wprost udałem się do biura. Nie wiedziałem o niczym, dopóki w pociągu nie przeczytałem tego, coś pan słyszał przed chwilą. Od razu pojąłem straszne niebezpieczeństwo, jakie mi grozi, i przybiegłem tutaj, aby oddać sprawę w pańskie ręce. Nie wątpię, że do tej pory już bym był aresztowany albo w City, w moim biurze, albo w domu rodziców. Człowiek jakiś śledził mnie od stacji London Bridge i przekonany jestem... O! Boże, co to? Był to ostry dźwięk dzwonka, a zaraz potem ciężkie kroki na schodach. W chwilę później nasz stary przyjaciel, Lestrade, ukazał się we drzwiach. Za plecami jego dostrzegłem dwóch policjantów w uniformach. — Panie Janie Hektorze Mac Farlane — rzekł Lestrade. Nasz nieszczęśliwy klient podniósł się śmiertelnie blady. — Aresztuję pana za rozmyślne morderstwo Jonasa Oldacre z Lower Norwood. Mc Farlane zwrócił się do nas z rozpaczliwym gestem i padł na krzesło, jak człowiek zmiażdżony. — Chwilkę jeszcze, Lestrade — rzekł Holmes. — Pół godziny wcześniej czy później niewiele znaczy, a ten pan dawał nam sprawozdanie z tej niezwykle zajmującej sprawy i opowieść jego może się w znacznej mierze do wyświetlenia prawdy przyczynić. — Sądzę, że nie ma żadnej trudności w wyświetleniu jej — rzekł posępnie Lestrade. — Pomimo to, jeśli pozwolisz, wysłuchałbym chętnie jego opowiadania. — Oczywiście, panie Holmes, trudno odmówić panu, skoro dawniej zdarzyło się raz czy dwa, że byłeś nam pomocnym — rzekł Lestrade. — Jednakże pozostać muszę z moim więźniem i ostrzegam go, że cokolwiek opowie teraz, będzie zapisane do protokołu i może świadczyć przeciwko niemu. — Niczego więcej nie pragnę — rzekł nasz klient. — Jedynym moim życzeniem jest, abyś pan wysłuchał i rozpoznał absolutną prawdę. Lestrade spojrzał na zegarek. — Daję panu pół godziny czasu — rzekł. — Przede wszystkim muszę objaśnić panów — zaczął Mc Farlane — że nie znałem dotąd wcale pana Jonasa Oldacre. Nazwisko jego nie było mi obce, gdyż przed laty znali go moi rodzice, jednakże te stosunki ustały. Byłem przeto mocno zdziwiony, gdy wczoraj o godzinie trzeciej po południu zjawił się w biurze moim w City. Lecz, gdym się dowiedział o celu jego odwiedzin, zdumienie moje nie miało granic. W ręku trzymał on kilka ćwiartek papieru, wyrwanych z książeczki notatkowej i zapisanych niewyraźnym pismem; położył mi je na biurku — oto są one. — To jest mój testament, panie Mc Farlane — odezwał się. — Chciałbym abyś to ułożył sam w urzędową formę, a ja poczekam tymczasem. Zabrałem się do przepisywania tych luźnych kartek, gdzie wyczytałem, że z wyjątkiem drobnych legatów cały swój majątek mnie przeznacza! Był to dziwny jegomość, a gdym spojrzał na niego, widziałem, że przypatruje mi się z zabawnym wyrazem twarzy. Zaledwie mogłem wierzyć zmysłom moim, czytając tekst testamentu; ale on mi wytłumaczył, że jest starym kawalerem, krewnych bliskich nie posiada, że znał w młodości moich rodziców, że o mnie słyszał zawsze, jako o młodzieńcu zasługującym na wszelkie względy, i pewien jest, że pieniądze jego przejdą w godne ręce. Oczywiście mogłem tylko wyjąkać kilka słów podziękowania. Testament został tymczasem napisany i podpisany, a jako świadek położył swój podpis mój pomocnik. Oto jest ów dokument na niebieskim papierze, a te urwane ćwiartki są jego brulionem. Pan Jonas Oldacre oznajmił mi następnie, że w domu posiada jeszcze mnóstwo ważnych papierów i dokumentów, koncesje na budowy, wykazy hipoteczne, kwity, i tym podobne, z którymi powinienem się zapoznać, a że nie miałby chwili spokoju, póki interes cały nie będzie zupełnie ukończony, przeto prosił mnie, abym tego samego wieczora przybył do niego do Norwood, przyniósł ze sobą testament i wszystko ułożył. „Pamiętaj, mój chłopcze, że rodzicom nie masz mówić ani słowa, dopóki nie skończymy ze sobą. Będzie to wielka dla nich niespodzianka.“ Nalegał mocno na ten warunek, i musiałem dać mu solenne przyrzeczenie. Pojmujesz, panie Holmes, że trudno mi było odmówić mu czegokolwiek. On był moim dobroczyńcą i wydało mi się prostą powinnością wypełnić jego życzenie. Posłałem więc do domu telegram z zawiadomieniem, że mam ważny interes do załatwienia i nie mogę oznaczyć, kiedy powrócę. Pan Oldacre zaprosił mnie na kolację na godzinę dziewiątą, wcześniej bowiem nie mógł być w domu. Trudno mi przyszło znaleźć jego willę, więc dopiero około w pół do dziesiątej zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Zastałem go... — Przepraszam! — rzekł Holmes. — Kto panu otworzył? — Jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku, mogąca być gospodynią. — I ona, przypuszczam, oznajmiła pana? — Tak jest — odparł Mc Farlane. — Proszę, mów pan dalej. Mc Farlane otarł wilgotne czoło i ciągnął swe opowiadanie: — Wprowadziła mnie ta kobieta do niewielkiego pokoju, gdzie już była zastawiona skromna wieczerza. Następnie pan Oldacre zaprowadził mnie do swojej sypialni, w której stała potężna, ogniotrwała szafa. Otworzywszy ją, wyjął cały zwój dokumentów, któreśmy razem przeglądali. Było już po jedenastej, gdyśmy ukończyli. Wówczas powiedział mi, że nie będziemy niepokoili gospodyni, i wypuścił mnie przez balkonowe okno, wychodzące na terasę, a okno to cały czas było otwarte. — A stora była spuszczona? — spytał Holmes. — Nie jestem pewny, ale zdaje mi się, że tylko do połowy. Tak, przypominam sobie, jak podciągał ją do góry, żeby otworzyć okno. Nie mogłem znaleźć swojej laski, wtedy on mi powiedział: „Mniejsza o to, mój chłopcze, będziemy się teraz często widywali, i zatrzymam twoją laskę, póki sam się po nią nie zgłosisz“. Zostawiłem go tedy przy otwartej kasie, a papiery leżały w paczkach na stole. Było już tak późno, że nie mogłem wracać do Blackheath noc przepędziłem zatem w Hotelu Anerley i nie wiedziałem o niczym, dopóki z dziennika nie wyczytałem tej strasznej historii. — Czy chciałbyś pan zapytać o co, panie Holmes? — rzekł Lestrade, który podczas tego opowiadania kilkakrotnie brwi do góry podnosił. — O nic; muszę wpierw być w Blackheath. — Zapewne w Norwood — poprawił go Lestrade. — A tak, zapewne miałem powiedzieć Norwood — rzekł Holmes z zagadkowym uśmiechem. Lestrade, bogaty częstszym niż sam przyznawał doświadczeniem, wiedział, że wyostrzony jak brzytwa umysł mego przyjaciela potrafi ciąć tam, gdzie dla innych istnieje tylko nieprzenikniona próżnia. Dlatego spostrzegłem, że z ciekawością spogląda na Sherlocka. — Chciałbym pomówić z panem na osobności, panie Holmes — rzekł po chwili. — Co do pana Mc Farlana uprzedzam, że dwaj konstable stoją za drzwiami, a na dole czeka zamknięty powóz. Biedny chłopak wstał i, błagalnie spojrzawszy ku nam po raz ostatni, wyszedł z pokoju. Policjanci sprowadzili go zaraz na dół, Lestrade pozostał. Holmes zebrał tymczasem wyrwane kartki, na których spisany był brulion testamentu, i wpatrywał się w nie z natężeniem. — Są w tym dokumencie ciekawe niektóre punkty, nieprawdaż Lestrade? — rzekł, podsuwając mu kartki. Ajent przyglądał się im wyraźnie zdumiony. — Mogę odczytać zaledwie pierwsze linie i środkowych kilka, wreszcie ostatnie wyrazy na dole. Te są wyraźnie jak druk, lecz pismo w ogóle nieczytelne i w trzech miejscach nie da się nawet odgadnąć. — Cóż stąd wnosisz? — zapytał Holmes. — A co pan wnosi? — Że to było pisane w pociągu; czytelne pismo wyobraża stacje, niewyraźne bieg pociągu, a najgorsze miejsca, to są mijane zwrotnice. Znawca-specjalista orzekłby od razu, że pisanie odbywało się na linii podmiejskiej, gdyż tylko w pobliżu wielkiego miasta natrafić można na tak częste zwrotnice. Jeżeli przypuścimy że całą podróż zajęło pisanie testamentu, widzimy jasno, że pociąg ów był expresem, który między Norwood a stacją London-Bridge zatrzymał się tylko raz jeden. Lestrade począł się śmiać. — To stanowczo za wiele na mój rozum, gdy pan zacznie rozwijać swoje teorie, panie Holmes — mówił skromnie ajent. — O ileż to wpływa na sprawę? — Przede wszystkim zgadza się z opowiadaniem młodego człowieka w tym punkcie, że testament skreślony został przez Jonasa Oldacre podczas jego podróży koleją. To ciekawe, nieprawdaż? żeby dokument tej wagi pisać w sposób tak dorywczy? Daje to do myślenia, że nie miał być ów testament niczym niezmiernie ważnym. Gdyby ktoś chciał naszkicować swój testament w przekonaniu, że nigdy wykonany nie będzie, napisałby go w ten a nie inny sposób. — W każdym razie podpisał sam na siebie wyrok śmierci — rzekł Lestrade. — O! Czy tak sądzisz? — A pan? — Zapewne, to jest możliwe; ale przypadek dla mnie niejasny. — Niejasny! Wie pan co? jeżeli to jest niejasne, to cóż będzie jasnym? Masz pan oto młodego człowieka, który się dowiaduje, że skoro pewien starszy człowiek umrze, jemu dostanie się piękny majątek. Cóż on tedy czyni? Nic nikomu nie mówi, ale tak układa wszystko, że pod jakim bądź pozorem klienta swego odwiedza późnym wieczorem. Tam czeka, dopóki wszyscy w domu spać się nie pokładą, i w samotności morduje swą ofiarę i pali ciało na stosie drzewa, po czym udaje się na noc do sąsiedniego hotelu. Plamy krwi w pokoju i na lasce są nieznaczne. Jest wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo, że zamierzał popełnić mord niekrwawy, a paląc ciało spodziewał się zatrzeć ślady zbrodni, mogące go zdradzić. Czy to wszystko nie jest wyraźne? — Otóż właśnie, że wydaje mi się aż zawyraźnym, mój kochany Lestrade, — odpowiedział Holmes. — Wyobraźnia nie należy do szeregu twoich licznych zalet, ale gdybyś choć na chwilę postawił się na miejscu tego młodego człowieka, czy wybrałbyś do spełnienia zbrodni wieczór tego samego dnia, w którym został napisany testament? Czy nie wydałby ci się niebezpiecznym tak ścisły związek między tymi dwoma wydarzeniami? Czy wybrałbyś też sposobność, gdy znaną jest w domu twoja obecność, a służąca sama wprowadzała cię do pokoju? Wreszcie na cóżby ci się zdały takie nadzwyczajne starania dla ukrycia trupa, skoro zostawiłbyś własną laskę, aby świadczyła, żeś ty był zbrodniarzem? Przyznaj, Lestrade, że wszystko to są rzeczy nieprawdopodobne. — Co się tyczy laski, panie Holmes, wiesz pan równie dobrze jak ja, że morderca nieraz traci przytomność i czyni rzeczy, których by na zimno nikt nie zrobił. On się prawdopodobnie lękał wejść na powrót do pokoju. Niech mi pan da inną jaką teorię, stosującą się do tych faktów. — Mógłbym ci ich dostarczyć z pół tuzina — rzekł Holmes. — Ot! naprzykład masz tu jedną, bardzo możliwą historię, mogę ci ją podarować. Stary budowniczy pokazuje młodzieńcowi ważne dokumenty. Ulicą przechodzi włóczęga i widzi to przez otwartą w oknie firankę. Wychodzi młody prawnik, wchodzi włóczęga! Chwyta za laskę, którą odrazu spostrzega, zabija Oldacre’a i znika spaliwszy wprzód ciało. — Po co miałby włóczęga palić ciało? — Dla tej samej przyczyny, dla której paliłby je Mc Farlane. — Aby zniszczyć świadectwo po sobie. — Być może, iż włóczęga chciał zniszczyć świadectwo, że w ogóle zbrodnia została popełniona. — A czemu włóczęga nic ze sobą nie zabrał? — Gdyż to były papiery, których nie mógł spieniężyć. Lestrade potrząsnął głową, choć widziałem, że był zachwiany i nie tak pewny swego twierdzenia jak poprzednio. — Niechaj i tak będzie, panie Holmes, wolno panu szukać tego włóczęgi, a my tymczasem będziemy trzymali naszego młodzieńca. Przyszłość pokaże, kto ma rację. Niech pan to jedno zapamięta, panie Holmes, że o ile wiadomo, żaden z dokumentów nie został zabrany, a więzień nasz, jako spadkobierca, jest jedynym człowiekiem, któremu zależeć mogło na tym, aby nic nie zginęło. Przyjaciel mój zdawał się być uwagą tą uderzony. — Ja nie przeczę — rzekł — że dowody świadczą silnie na poparcie twojej teorii i chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że są jeszcze inne teorie możliwe. Sam powiadasz, że przyszłość pokaże. Do widzenia zatem! W ciągu dnia wpadnę do Norwood i zobaczę, jak wam idzie robota. Gdy detektyw wyszedł, przyjaciel mój zerwał się z fotelu i zaczął żywo przygotowywać się do wyjścia, jak człowiek, który ma miłe przed sobą zajęcie. — Pierwsze moje kroki, Watsonie — rzekł, naciągając tużurek — muszą być skierowane, jak już powiedziałem, w kierunku Blackheath. — A czemu nie do Norwood? — Dlatego, że w tej całej sprawie jeden ciekawy przypadek goni drugi. Policja popełnia pomyłkę, skupiając całą swą uwagę na ten, drugi przypadek dlatego, że jest on rzeczywiście zbrodniczym. Dla mnie jednak widocznym jest, że jedyna logiczna droga, po której zbliżać się można do celu, to rzucenie jakiegokolwiek światła na pierwszy z tych wypadków, na ów szczególny testament, zrobiony tak pośpiesznie na rzecz tak niespodzianego spadkobiercy. Powinnoby się to przyczynić do uproszczenia i wyjaśnienia natychmiastowych następstw. Nie, mój drogi, nie sądzę, abyś mógł mi dopomóc. Nie ma nawet śladu niebezpieczeństwa, inaczej nie ruszyłbym się bez ciebie. Przypuszczam, że dziś wieczór będę mógł dać ci dobrą wiadomość, iż udało mi się coś zrobić dla tego biednego chłopca, który w tak gwałtowny sposób zażądał mojej opieki. Późno już było, gdy przyjaciel mój powrócił i rzuciwszy nań okiem, odgadłem z jego bladej i niespokojnej twarzy, że zawiodły go nadzieje, jakie żywił z rana. Przez godzinę może grał na skrzypcach, starając się ukoić wzburzone myśli. W końcu odrzucił instrument i rozpoczął szczegółowy opis swych niepowodzeń. — Wszystko idzie jak najgorzej, Watsonie, gorzej być nie może. Przed Lestradem udawałem pewność siebie, ale przypuszczam, że tym razem on jest na dobrej drodze, my zaś idziemy mylnym śladem. Wszystkie instynkty moje idą w jedną stronę, a fakty w drugą i nie sądzę, aby angielscy sędziowie doszli do tego stopnia doskonałości, by chcieli przyznać wyższość moim teoriom nad faktami, które im przedstawi Lestrade. — Czy byłeś w Blackheath? — Tak jest, Watsonie, udałem się tam szybko doszedłem do przekonania, że nieboszczyk Oldacre musiał być łotrem w niezłym gatunku. Stary ojciec Mc Farlane był gdzieś poza domem, poszukując syna. Zastałem tylko matkę, niewielkiego wzrostu żywą osobę o niebieskich oczach, całą przejętą strachem i oburzeniem. Oczywiście nie przypuszczała nawet możliwości jego winy. Co do losu, jaki spotkał Oldacre’a, nie wyrażała ani zdziwienia, ani żalu. Przeciwnie, mówiła o nim z taką goryczą, że bezwiednie utwierdziła przekonania policji: bo jeśli syn słyszał ją mówiącą w ten sposób, to go tylko usposobić mogło do nienawiści i gwałtu. — To była raczej złośliwa, gryząca małpa, a nie istota ludzka — rzekła — i nie zmienił się ani trochę od wczesnej młodości. — Czy pani znała go w tych czasach? — spytałem. — Owszem, znałam go dobrze, starał się nawet o moją rękę. Dziękuję Bogu, że w czas spostrzegłam się i, po rzuciwszy go, wyszłam za biedniejszego, ale poczciwszego człowieka. Byłam nawet jego narzeczoną, panie Holmes, lecz dowiedziawszy się, że razu pewnego wpuścił kota do wielkiej klatki z ptakami, oburzyłam się do tego stopnia, że nie chciałam widzieć go więcej. Zaczęła szperać po biurku i wyciągnęła z szuflady fotografię w okropny sposób pokrajaną i umyślnie zniszczoną. — To jest — dodała — moja fotografia, którą mi z przekleństwem w dzień ślubu odesłał. — Przynajmniej teraz — odrzekłem — musiał przebaczyć pani, skoro zostawił twemu synowi cały swój majątek. — Ani ja, ani mój syn nie potrzebujemy złamanego grosza od Jonasa Oldacre’a, czy jest żywy, czy umarły! — zawołała w uniesieniu. — Jest przecież Bóg w niebie, panie Holmes, i ten sam Bóg, który ukarał tego złego człowieka, okaże w swoim czasie, że syn mój nie jest winny zbrodni, o którą go posądzają. Próbowałem z rozmaitych stron, lecz nie mogłem wyciągnąć najmniejszego szczegółu, który by poparł naszą hipotezę, więc dałem pokój temu i pojechałem prosto do Norwood. Willa Deep jest budowlą nową z czerwonej cegły, otoczoną wokoło ogrodem. Trochę na prawo i w głębi ogrodu znajdował się skład drzewa, który stał się pastwą ognia. Masz tutaj szkic planu, który zrobiłem naprędce. To okno na lewo jest właśnie tym jedynym balkonowym oknem, którym się wchodzi z ogrodu do sypialni Oldacre’a. Jak uważasz, z ulicy jest ono widzialne, i to jedyna moja pociecha na dzisiaj. Lestrade’a nie zastałem, honory czynił jego zastępca, konstabl, który ucieszony był niezmiernie nowym odkryciem, jakie uczynił właśnie. Cały ranek przepędzono tam na rozgrzebywaniu popiołów ze spalonego stosu drzewa, i prócz zwęglonych szczątków ciał organicznych znaleziono kilka metalowych bezbarwnych kółek. Przyjrzałem się im starannie i dla mnie nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że były to guziki od spodni. Na jednym z niech nawet wyczytałem nazwisko Hyama, który był krawcem Oldacre’a. Zbadałem potem starannie trawnik, szukając śladów i znaków, lecz przez tę suszę grunt zrobił się twardy, jak żelazo. Nic się znaleźć nie dało, prócz tego wyraźnego śladu, że jakieś ciało, czy duży pakiet przenoszony był przez niski płotek oddzielający ogród od składu drzewa. Wszystko to zgadza się z teorią policji. Łaziłem po łączce naokoło domu w palącym słońcu sierpniowym godzinę blisko i nie jestem bynajmniej mądrzejszy, niż przedtem. Prawda, zwiedziłem jeszcze sypialny pokój. Ślady krwi są bardzo nieznaczne i blade, ale niezawodnie świeże. Laskę już zabrano, lecz i na lasce plamy były ledwo widzialne. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że laska należy do naszego klienta. On to sam przyznaje. Na dywanie można rozróżnić odciski stóp dwóch osób, nie ma jednak trzeciej, co znów przemawia na korzyść policji. Oni wciąż żniwo zbierają, podczas, gdy my w miejscu stoimy. Jedną tylko znalazłem iskierkę nadziei, choć i ta nie rozświetliła mi niczego. Zbadałem zawartość kasy ogniotrwałej, większa część papierów leżała na stole w zamkniętych kopertach, z których kilka rozpieczętowała policja. Nie miały one wielkiej wartości, o ile osądzić mogłem, ani też książeczka bankowa nie wykazała, aby stary Oldacre był zamożnym człowiekiem. Wydało mi się jednak, że nie wszystkie papiery trzymał u siebie, i tego, co miało większą wartość, nie znaleziono. Jeżeliby się dało dowieść tego faktu, w takim razie argument Lestrade’a zwróciłby się przeciw niemu samemu, bo któżby kradł rzecz, którą ma wkrótce odziedziczyć. W końcu wyczerpawszy w zupełności pole badań i to bez żadnego rezultatu, spróbowałem szczęścia z gospodynią. Nazywa się ona pani Lexington, jest drobna, czarna, ma oczy podłużne i podejrzliwe. Przekonany jestem, że mogłaby wiele powiedzieć gdyby chciała, ale była tajemniczą, jak pieczęć z laku. Tak jest, ona to otworzyła drzwi panu Mc Farlane o wpół do dziesiątej. Bodajby jej było rękę skręciło, zanim to uczyniła. Położyła się spać o wpół do jedenastej. Pokój jej znajduje się na drugim końcu domu, więc nie mogła słyszeć, co się działo w sypialni pana Oldacre. Pan Mc Farlane zostawił kapelusz, i zdaje się jej, że i laskę w przedpokoju. Obudziła się wskutek alarmu o pożar. Biedny, drogi jej pan niezawodnie został zamordowany. Czy miał nieprzyjaciół? Oczywiście każdy człowiek ma nieprzyjaciół, ale pan Oldacre żył przeważnie samotny i przyjmował odwiedzających tylko w interesie. Widziała guziki i jest pewna, że przyszyte były do ubrania, które miał na sobie poprzedniego wieczora. Stos drzewa był bardzo suchy, gdyż deszcz nie padał od miesiąca. Palił się, jak wióry, a gdy ona nadbiegła na miejsce pożaru, już nic nie było widać, prócz płomieni. Tak ona, jak strażacy czuli swąd spalonego ciała. Nie wie nic o papierach, ani o prywatnych sprawach pana Oldacre. Oto masz, kochany Watsonie, sprawozdanie z nieudanej wyprawy. A jednak, jednak — tu załamał szczupłe swe ręce, pełen przeświadczenia o prawdzie swych wywodów — wiem, że to nieprawda. Ja czuję to w mych kościach. Jest coś, co jeszcze nie wyszło na jaw, a gospodyni wie o tym na pewno. W oczach jej był jakiś wyraz wyzywający, który mają tylko współwinni. Jakkolwiek bądź rzeczy stoją, nie ma celu mówić o tym więcej, kochany Watsonie; ale póki jaki traf szczęśliwy nie wejdzie nam w drogę, historia zniknięcia budowniczego z Norwood nie zapisze się powodzeniem w notatkach, które, przeczuwam, że cierpliwa publiczność wcześniej lub później czytać będzie. — To pewna — rzekłem — że powierzchowność tego młodzieńca miałaby wielki wpływ na sędziów. — Niebezpieczny argument, kochany Watsonie. Czy przypominasz sobie niebezpiecznego zbrodniarza, Berta Stewensa, nad którego powierzchowność trudno było znaleźć słodszą i niewinniejszą? — To prawda. — Jeżeli nie potrafimy wytworzyć sobie innej teorii, ten chłopak jest stracony. Trudno by ci było znaleźć w jego sprawie bodaj jeden słaby punkt, a dalsze badania wzmocniły tylko pierwsze podejrzenie. Jednakże w papierach po starym Oldacre znalazłem jedną bardzo ciekawą wskazówkę, która może nam posłużyć jako punkt wyjścia do śledztwa w danym kierunku. Przeglądając książkę czekową Oldacre’a, przekonałem się, że niski stan gotówki pochodzi stąd, że Oldacre w ciągu roku ostatniego wypłacił znaczniejsze sumy za weksle niejakiego Corneliusa. Chciałbym bardzo poznać tego pana. Co to może być za osobistość, która prowadziła poważne interesy z budowniczym-samotnikiem? Czy nie jest on przypadkiem wspólnikiem zbrodni? Początkowo przypuszczałem, że ów Cornelius jest hurtownikiem, od którego Oldacre kupował materiały, lecz nie znaleźliśmy dotąd ani jednego odpowiedniego rachunku. Muszę się dowiedzieć w banku, kto jest ten pan Cornelius. Ale przyznam ci się, kochany przyjacielu, że obawiam się, iż spotka nas klęska zupełna. Zanim dojdziemy do jakiego wyjaśnienia, Lestrade powiesi Mc Farlane’a i Scotland Yard będzie triumfował nade mną. Nie wiem, czy Sherlock Holmes wielę spał tej nocy, ale zaszedłszy rano na śniadanie, zastałem go już przy stole. Był blady, znękany, a wielkie jego oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe w okrążeniu ciemnych obwódek. Na dywanie koło jego krzesła leżało pełno niedopałków od papierosów i kilka rannych dzienników. Na stole dostrzegłem otwarty telegram. — Co mówisz na to Watsonie? — rzekł podając mi go przez stół. Telegram pochodził z Norwood i brzmiał jak następuje. „Odkryto ważny i świeży dowód. Wina Mc Farlane’a stwierdzona. Radzę porzucić sprawę. Lestrade.“ — To brzmi dość poważnie — zauważyłem. — Są to trąby Lestrade’a, zapowiadające zwycięstwo — odrzekł Holmes z uśmiechem pełnym goryczy. A jednak przedwczesnym jest porzucać sprawę. Zresztą ten świeży nowy dowód ma dwa ostrza i może ciąć właśnie w innym kierunku, niż ten, który sobie Lestrade wyobraża. Zjedz śniadanie Watsonie, i wyjedziemy razem. Zobaczymy, co się da zrobić. Mam przeczucie, że będzie mi potrzebne twoje towarzystwo i moralna pomoc. Mój przyjaciel nic nie jadł tego rana, bo należało do jego szczególnych oznak i to także, iż w momentach wymagających największego natężenia odmawiał sobie posiłku, i nieraz tak dalece liczył na swe żelazne siły, że mdlał z wycieńczenia. — Na teraz nie mogę zużywać energii i siły moich nerwów na trawienie — odpowiedział na wszystkie moje lekarskie uwagi. Dlatego wcale nie byłem zdumiony, gdy owego ranka odsunął od siebie jedzenie i ruszył ze mną ku Norwood. Gromadka gapiących się próżniaków stała wokoło willi Deep Dene, która była właśnie taką podmiejską willą, jaką ją sobie wystawiłem. Wewnątrz spotkał nas Lestrade z triumfującym obliczem. — I cóż, panie Holmes, czyś nam dowiódł już, że nie mieliśmy racji? Czy znalazłeś już swego włóczęgę? zawołał. — Jeszcze nie doszedłem od ostatecznych wyników — odrzekł mój towarzysz. — A myśmy już nasze sformułowali wczoraj i dzień dzisiejszy dowiódł, że były słuszne. Musisz pan przyznać, żeśmy pana wyprzedzili trochę, panie Holmes. Lestrade zaśmiał się głośno. — Nie lubi pan zostać pobitym, jak zresztą każdy z nas, dodał. Nie zawsze człowiekowi udało się iść za dobrym instynktem, nieprawdaż, doktorze? Proszę, niech panowie pozwolą za mną, a ja zaraz przekonam panów, że nie kto inny tylko Mc Farlane tę zbrodnię popełnił. Przeprowadził nas przez korytarz do ciemnego prawie przedpokoju. — To jest miejsce, przez które młody Mc Farlane musiał przechodzić po spełnionej już zbrodni, aby zabrać swój kapelusz — rzekł objaśniając. — Teraz proszę przypatrzyć się temu. I z dramatycznym gestem zapaliwszy zapałkę, oświecił nam na ścianie świeżo bielonej krwawą plamę. Gdy zbliżył zapałkę, spostrzegłem, że to nie tylko plama, ale odcisk wyraźny wielkiego palca. — Niech pan spojrzy przez swoje szkło powiększające, panie Holmes. — Właśnie też patrzę przez nie. — Pan wie o tym, że nie ma dwóch palców do siebie podobnych? — Coś podobnego słyszałem! — Proszę, porównaj pan zatem ten znak z odciskiem wielkiego palca Mc Farlane’a; odcisk ten kazałem zdjąć dziś rano na wosku. Gdy trzymał odbicie to tuż obok krwawej plamy, widać było nawet bez szkieł, że pochodzą z jednego i tego samego palca. Klient nasz był zgubiony. — To jest decydujące — rzekł Lestrade. — Tak, decydujące — powtórzyłem mimo woli. — Decydujące — dodał Holmes. Jednak coś w głosie jego zwróciło moją uwagę i obróciłem się ku niemu. Dziwna zmiana zaszła w jego twarzy. Drgała niemal od wewnętrznej radości. Oczy jego świeciły jak gwiazdy. Zdawało mi się, iż czyni nadludzkie wysiłki, aby powstrzymać konwulsyjny napad śmiechu. — Proszę! proszę! — rzekł w końcu. — Ktoby to pomyślał! I jakie zwodnicze są pozory. Młody chłopak o powierzchowności tak sympatycznej. To nauka dla nas, żeby nie ufać pierwszym wrażeniom, nieprawdaż Lestrade? — Tak, tylko że niektórzy są nadto pewni siebie, panie Holmes, — rzekł Lestrade zuchwale, ale nie mogliśmy mu nic odpowiedzieć. — Jakie to jednak opatrznościowe zdarzenie, że ten młody człowiek oparł się prawym palcem o ścianę zdejmując kapelusz z wieszadła! Jest to ruch całkiem naturalny, jeśli się nad tym bliżej zastanowimy. Holmes był pozornie spokojny, ale całe jego ciało zdradzało wewnętrzne, hamowane podniecenie. — Ale, ale, Lestrade, któż uczynił to ważne odkrycie? — Gospodyni, pani Lexington, zwróciła na to uwagę konstabla. — Gdzie czuwał konstabl nocny? W sypialni, tam, gdzie popełniono zbrodnię. Pilnował, aby wszystko pozostało nietknięte i nienaruszone. — Czemuż policja wczoraj tego znaku nie spostrzegła? — Nie było szczególnych powodów do badania właśnie przedpokoju. Zresztą nie ma tu zbyt wiele światła, jak pan sam widzi. — Nie, nie, oczywiście. Sądzę, że nie ulega wątpliwości, że znak ten znajdował się tu wczoraj? Lestrade spojrzał na Holmesa, jakby go podejrzywał o utratę zmysłów. Wyznaję, że ja sam zdziwiony byłem jego wesołym usposobieniem i dziką jego trochę uwagą. — Czy pan przypuszcza, że Mc Farlane wyszedł nocą z więzienia, aby pomnożyć dowody świadczące przeciwko sobie? — rzekł Lestrade. Niech jakikolwiek znawca przyjdzie badać, czy to nie jest odcisk palca Mc Farlane’a. — To jest niewątpliwie odcisk jego palca. — To mi wystarcza! — zawołał Lestrade. — Ja jestem człowiek praktyczny, panie Holmes, skoro mam dowody, przechodzę natychmiast do wniosków. Jeżeli pan będzie chciał widzieć się ze mną, znajdziesz mnie pan w saloniku, gdy będę pisał raport. Holmes tymczasem odzyskał równowagę, choć od czasu do czasu widziałem na jego twarzy błyski rozbawienia. — Smutne to dla nas rozwiązanie, Watsonie — rzekł po chwili — a jednak mam kilka dziwnych punktów, z których wnoszę, że jest nadzieja dla naszego klienta. — To mnie serdecznie cieszy — odpowiedziałem. — Przykro mi było, że wszystko dla niego stracone. — Tego nigdybym nie twierdził stanowczo mój drogi Watsonie. Fakt jest, że gmach dowodów, zebranych przez naszego przyjaciela Lestrade’a, ma jedną głęboką rysę. — Doprawdy Holmesie? Jakaż to? — To tylko: iż ja wiem na pewno, że tej plamy nie było na ścianie, gdym wczoraj badał przedpokój. A teraz, Watsonie, wyjdźmy trochę na słońce. Z wirem pomieszanych myśli, ale i z nadzieją w duszy, towarzyszyłem memu przyjacielowi podczas jego przechadzki po ogrodzie. Holmes oglądał dom z każdej strony i przypatrywał mu się ciekawie. Potem wszedł do środka i zwiedził cały budynek od piwnic do poddaszy. Większa część pokoi była pusta, bez mebli; pomimo to Holmes badał je szczegółowo. Wreszcie na korytarzu najwyższego piętra, gdzie znajdowały się trzy niezajęte pokoje, miał znowu atak wesołości. — Są istotnie w tej sprawie niezwykłe strony — rzekł do mnie. — Zdaje mi się, że czas już, abyśmy naszego kochanego Lestrade’a przypuścili do tajemnicy. Śmiał się z lekka z nas, teraz na nas kolej, jeżeli trafnie umiem odczytywać tę zagadkę. Tak, tak, widzę już, jak mam się zabrać do tego. Inspektor ze Scotland Yard pisał jeszcze w salonie, gdy Holmes przerwał mu mówiąc: — Wszak piszesz raport z tej sprawy? — Tak jest. — Czy nie sądzisz, że za wcześnie wziąłeś się do roboty. Mnie się wciąż wydaje, że dowody nie są wystarczające. Lestrade nadto dobrze znał mego przyjaciela, aby lekceważyć jego słowa. Położył pióro i spojrzał na Sherlocka zaciekawiony. — Co to ma znaczyć, panie Holmes? — To tylko, że jest jeszcze jeden ważny świadek, z którym się nie widziałeś. — Czy możesz mi go pan przedstawić? — Sądzę, że tak. — Proszę zatem. — Postaram się. Ile masz konstablów? — Trzech w pobliżu. — Doskonale, — rzekł Holmes. A wolno zapytać, czy są to ludzie rośli, silni, z potężnymi głosami? — Nie ulega wątpliwości, że są rośli i silni. Tylko nie pojmuję co głosy mają do całej sprawy. — Postaram się wytłumaczyć ci to i kilka innych jeszcze rzeczy, — rzekł Holmes. Wezwij tu swoich ludzi, a spróbuję. — W szałasie, w ogrodzie, znajdziecie kilka wiązek słomy, — rzekł do niego Sherlock Holmes. Prosiłbym o przyniesienie jej, gdyż jest mi niezbędnie potrzebną do sprowadzenia świadka, którego potrzebuję. Spodziewam się Watsonie, że masz przy sobie zapałki. Teraz, panie Lestrade, zapraszam was wszystkich na najwyższe piętro tej willi. Jak już wspomniałem, na piętrze znajdował się szeroki korytarz i trzy pokoje sypialne. Sherlock Holmes zebrał nas w jednym końcu korytarza i wobec zdumionych i szyderczych twarzy Lestrade’a i jego ludzi, wyglądał jak czarownik przygotowujący jedną ze swoich sztuczek. — Zechciej pan, proszę, posłać jednego ze swych ludzi po dwa wiadra wody. Połóż tu słomę, tak z dala od ściany. Teraz jesteśmy gotowi. Lestrade zaczynał czerwienieć od tłumionego gniewu. — Nie wiem, czy pan sobie z nas żartuje, panie Holmes, — odezwał się. — Jeżeli pan wie coś nowego, może mi pan powiedzieć po prostu, bez tej całej komedii. — Zapewniam cię, mój poczciwy Lestrade, że mam ważne powody postępować tak, jak widzisz. Nie zapominaj, żeś mnie zgnębił trochę, kilka godzin temu, gdy słońce świeciło jeszcze na twój ogródek, więc nie powinieneś szemrać, gdy używam teraz nieco pompy i ceremonii. Czy mogę cię prosić, Watsonie, abyś otworzył to okno, a następnie przyłożył zapałkę do słomy. Uczyniłem, co zalecił, a porwany prądem powietrza słup szarego dymu zakręcił się po korytarzu, a sucha słoma, trzeszcząc, paliła się płomieniem. — Teraz musimy sprowadzić tego świadka dla ciebie Lestrade; prosiłbym was, abyście krzyknęli razem i z całej siły: Ogień, ogień! Raz, dwa, trzy... — Ogień, ogień! — wrzasnęliśmy razem. — Dziękuję! ale pofatygujcie się raz jeszcze. — Ogień! ogień! — Jeszcze raz, moi panowie, tylko jednocześnie. Po trzecim naszym okrzyku całe Norwood musiało być zaniepokojone. Zaledwo przebrzmiało jednak echo naszych głosów, gdy stała się rzecz dziwna. W miejscu, gdzie wydawało się nam, że stoi silny, gładki mur, otworzyły się nagle drzwi i mały, zwiędły człowiek wyskoczył z nich jak królik z nory. — Znakomicie! — zauważył Holmes ze spokojem. Watsonie, na słomę wiadro wody. To wystarczy. Lestrade, pozwól, że ci przedstawię głównego naszego świadka, którego nam bardzo brakowało... pana Jonasa Oldacre. Detektyw wpatrywał się z osłupieniem w niespodziewane zjawisko. Nowo przybyły mrugał oczami, olśniony światłem w korytarzu, a była to twarz wstrętna, złośliwa, z jasno szarymi oczyma w otoczeniu białych rzęs. — Cóż to znaczy? — wyrzekł w końcu Lestrade. Gdzieś się pan podziewał przez cały ten czas! Oldacre roześmiał się nerwowo, cofając się przed zaczerwienioną twarzą wściekłego detektywa. — Nic złego przecież nie zrobiłem. — Nic złego? Zrobiłeś pan wszystko, co się dało: aby niewinnego człowieka zaprowadzić na szubienicę. I gdyby nie ten dżentelmen tu obecny, kto wie, czyby się panu nie udało. Nędzne stworzenie poczęło jęczeć. — Zapewniam pana, że to był tylko prosty żart. — A! żart, doprawdy? Ale pan się z niego śmiać nie będzie, to panu przyrzekam. Weźcie go i trzymajcie w pokojach na dole dopóki ja nie przyjdę. Panie Holmes, — dodał Lestrade, gdy tamci odeszli, — nie mogłem mówić przy konstablach, ale teraz nie waham się z wyznaniem w obecności doktora Watsona, że jest to jedno z najświetniejszych odkryć, jakie się panu kiedykolwiek udało, choć w jaki sposób, to pozostaje dotąd dla mnie tajemnicą. Ocaliłeś pan życie niewinnego człowieka i zapobiegłeś wielkiemu skandalowi, któryby moją reputację zniszczył od razu. Holmes uśmiechnął się i poklepał po ramieniu Lestrade’a. — Zamiast ruiny, mój dobry panie, sława twoja wzrośnie. Zmień tylko w kilku miejscach raport, który pisałeś, a przekonasz się, że nie tak łatwo zasypać piaskiem oczy inspektora Lestrade. — A nazwisko pana czy ma być wspomniane? — Bynajmniej. Dla mnie nagrodą jest sam uczynek. Prócz tego może jeszcze doczekam się słusznego sądu, gdy kiedyś gorliwy mój historyk za moim pozwoleniem opisze naszą przygodę, nieprawdaż, Watsonie? A tymczasem zobaczmy norę, w której szczur nasz się ukrywał. Na sześć stóp od końca korytarza znaleźliśmy ściankę murowaną, z drzwiami doskonale w niej ukrytymi. Światło dostawało się tam przez oszklone otwory w dachu. Było wewnątrz tego schronienia kilka koniecznych sprzętów wraz z zapasem wody i jedzenia. Prócz tego książki i gazety. — Otóż to wygoda, gdy się jest budowniczym, — rzekł Holmes, gdyśmy wyszli stamtąd. — Potrafił sam sobie urządzić kryjówkę, nie przypuszczając do tajemnicy nikogo, prócz tej cennej gospodyni, którą radziłbym ci, Lestrade, zabrać razem do worka i to bez straty czasu. — Posłucham pańskiej rady. Ale skąd pan wiedział o tej kryjówce, panie Holmes? — Doszedłem do przekonania, że ten jegomość ukrywa się gdzieś we własnym domu. Gdym zmierzał krokami ten korytarz, przekonałem się, że jest on krótszy o sześć stóp od korytarza na niższym piętrze, jasnym więc było dla mnie, gdzie się znajduje jego schronienie. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie miał dość siły i charakteru, aby wysiedzieć spokojnie wobec alarmu o pożarze. Mogliśmy oczywiście po prostu pójść i zaskoczyć go na miejscu, ale sądziłem, że zabawniej będzie, gdy sam się wyda. A przy tym za twoje ranne szyderstwo winienem ci był małą satysfakcję, mój kochany Lestrade. — Nie ulega wątpliwości, że wyrównaliśmy nasze rachunki tym razem. Niech mi pan tylko powie, skąd u licha miałeś pan pewność, że ten człowiek ukrywa się w domu? — A znak na ścianie? Sam powiedziałeś, Lestrade, że to decydujące i rzeczywiście było tak pod pewnym względem. Wiedziałem, że plamy tej nie było dnia poprzedniego. Znasz mnie i wiesz, jaką wagę przywiązuję do drobnych szczegółów, a miałem zupełną pewność, że ściana była czysta. Zatem odcisk zrobiony został tej nocy. — Lecz w jaki sposób? — Bardzo prosty. Kiedy wówczas wieczorem Oldacre pieczętował papiery, poprosił Mc Farlane’a, aby jedną pieczęć zrobił palcem, a mógł go o to poprosić tak szybko i naturalnie, że młody człowiek prawdopodobnie nie pamięta nawet tego drobiazgu. Może sam Oldacre nie wiedział wtedy, jaki z tego zrobi użytek. Lecz gdy siedział w swej norze i przeżuwał całą sprawę, uderzyło go, że ma w swym ręku niesłychanie potępiającą dla Mc Farlane’a okoliczność. Zdjąć woskowy odcisk tej pieczęci, umazać ją krwią o ile wypłynęła z palca ukłutego szpilką, i odbić nocą na ścianie własnoręcznie, albo za pośrednictwem gospodyni, było rzeczą niezmiernie łatwą. Jeśli przeszukasz dokumenty, które zabrał ze sobą do kryjówki, znajdziesz niezawodnie pieczęć z odciskiem palca. — Cudowne! — zawołał Lestrade. — Cudowne! Wszystko jasne jak kryształ, gdy pan mi tłumaczy. Lecz jaki mógł być powód tego głęboko obmyślanego oszustwa? Bawiło mnie, gdym widział zmianę w obejściu detektywa, który ze zbytku zarozumiałości, przeszedł do naiwnych pytań jakie dziecko zadaje nauczycielowi. — Nie sądzę, aby było trudno wytłumaczyć ten dziwny wypadek. Jegomość, który czeka nas na dole, jest istotą mściwą, pełną złośliwości. Czy wiesz o tym, że kiedyś odrzuciła jego rękę matka Mc Farlane’a? Nie wiesz! A ja mówiłem, że trzeba naprzód udać się do Blackheath, a potem dopiero do Norwood. Ta zniewaga, jak on ją pojmował, nurtowała jego nędzny umysł i szukał lata całe zemsty, nie znajdując jednak sposobności. W ostatnim roku szczęście mu nie dopisuje, zapewne wskutek tajnych spekulacji. Widzi się na drodze do ruiny, postanawia oszukać wierzycieli i wypłaca wielkie czeki niejakiemu panu Corneliusowi, którym, jak przypuszczam, jest on sam pod przybranym nazwiskiem. Jeszcze nie śledziłem tych czeków, lecz niezawodnie wpłynęły pod tym mianem do banku w prowincjonalnym mieście, gdzie Oldacre od czasu do czasu wiódł oszukańcze życie. Miał teraz zamiar zupełnie przedzierzgnąć się w inną osobę z tym nazwiskiem, podjąć pieniądze i zniknąć. — Tak, to bardzo możliwe. — Zapewne przyszło mu na myśl, że znikając, doskonale zatrze ślady za sobą, a jednocześnie zemści się na dawnej kochance, jeśli podsunie podejrzenie, że został zamordowany przez jedynego syna tej kobiety. Był to mistrzowski pomysł w swej podłości i wykonał go jak mistrz. Ów testament, dający wyraźny motyw do zbrodni, tajemnicze odwiedziny, o których nie wiedzieli nic jego rodzice, zatrzymanie laski, krwawe ślady, resztki zwęglonego ciała, guziki od ubrania, wszystko to było niezwykle mądre i tworzyło sieć, z której zdawało mi się przed kilku godzinami, że nie ma wyjścia dla uwięzionego chłopca. Lecz Oldacre nie posiada tego nade wszystko artystycznego zmysłu, to jest miary. Chciał poprawić to, co było doskonałym, chciał zacisnąć węzeł koło szyi nieszczęsnej ofiary i tym zburzył swoje dzieło. Zejdźmy na dół, Lestrade, chciałbym mu zadać kilka jeszcze pytań. Złośliwe stworzenie siedziało na fotelu we własnym salonie, a z każdej strony pilnował go policjant. — To był żart, kochany panie, jęczał bez ustanku — nic, tylko prosty żart. Zapewniam pana, że ukrywając się chciałem tylko widzieć, jakie wrażenie wywoła moje zniknięcie i chyba nie będziecie do tego stopnia niesprawiedliwi dla mnie, aby wierzyć, że pozwoliłbym wyrządzić młodemu Mc Farlane jakąkolwiek krzywdę. — To już sąd rozstrzygnie — rzekł Lestrade. W każdym razie aresztuję pana pod zarzutem usiłowanego szkodzenia życiu danej osoby. — I zapewne zgodzisz się pan, że jego wierzyciele obejmą na swą korzyść rachunek bankowy pana Corneliusa — dodał Holmes. Stary drgnął i zwrócił na mego przyjaciela złośliwe swe oczy. — Mam panu wiele do zawdzięczenia — odrzekł. — Może potrafię się kiedy odpłacić panu! Holmes uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — Przypuszczam, że przez najbliższych kilka lat będziesz pan miał czas aż nadto zajęty — odpowiedział. — Powiedz mi pan jednak, cóżeś to rzucił do płonącego stosu oprócz swych starych spodni? Zdechłego psa, parę królików, czy coś innego? Nie chcesz powiedzieć? No, no, to nieładnie, ale sądzę, że para królików wystarczyła i na krwawe ślady i na zwęglone ciało organiczne. Watsonie, jeśli będziesz pisał kiedyś o tym zdarzeniu, możesz śmiało podać: króliki. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe Category:Public domain w Polsce